


second chances

by hanorganaas



Series: The One that Ignored "The Thing" That happened on TFA [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Han Solo Lives, Romance, We are gonna pretend this is how TFA ended, impled!rey Solo, marriage renewal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han and Leia decide to renew their wedding vows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	second chances

**Author's Note:**

> prompted on Comment Fic by Leni Ba any. any/any. Renewing their vows.
> 
> Of course this hit me.

Han never believed in much. For a long time he thought the force was a crock of shit. Luck was just coincidence and there was no higher explanation or reasoning for what was there. It was just there.

But there was one thing Han always believed in...second chances. 

He should be dead. He thought that every time he looked in the mirror and saw the scar from where the lightsaber hit him, but as he looked at Leia, kneeling across from him on the cushions provided, he knew why he was still here. Some force, some higher power wanted him to have second chance with the woman he would let The First Order, The Empire, or whatever threat was after her this week set him on fire to keep her safe.

It was why Han asked Leia to renew their vows. They had been apart for so long, he thought this would be a way to start anew. 

It was a small ceremony on D'Qar and was a far cry from the huge affair they had on Coruscant. Hell they were dressed in the same clothing they wore that day. Only a few attended. Some old friends like the Damerons Kes who beamed and Poe who occasionally dabbed his eyes with a handkerchief, and his new ones like Finn. Han liked it that way. Yet at the same time as he turned to look at the audience it made it more frighteningly obvious that amongst the people who loved them both dearly that two people they cared about were not present. 

Ben, their son who they conceived out of love, he was still out there. He was still reeking havoc on the galaxy with the First Order and still despised them both. Han kept the faith Ben would come back to him but the fact he wasn't amongst the crowd left a twist to his gut. And Luke...despite finally being located he refused to face him due to his failure to keep Ben from the dark. Han wanted them there....but there was nothing he could do.

"What's wrong Han," Leia asked as she squeezed his hands bringing him back to conscious.

"I miss Ben and Luke," Han admitted without hesitation.

"I do too," Leia responded a small smile forming on her lips, "It hurts they are not here today...but look at who surrounds us. Everyone who loves and cares about and..." She paused and moved her head towards Rey. There was a giant smile on her face as she held tightly onto Finn's hand. Her eyes looked at the scene in wonder. "We have Breha...who came all the way from Achtoo to make sure she was here to see her parents renew their vows."

Han turned his head. Their little Breha...their Rey, who they thought was dead for all these years and by some miracle came back to them. He sighed and smiled as Rey blushed and looked down at hers and Finn's linked hands. 

"You're right there is light in this darkness Leia," Han said turning back to Leia, "it is our daughter, it is you and it is our second chance. And I promise I will not let it slip through my fingers again." 

He squeezed her hands. He wanted to kiss her, but it was not long. They said their I dos. Their quick vows of "I love you and I know" just like they did the first time. It was only a matter of the signal from the officiant, so he waited staring at Leia with wonder and joy. 

"If no one has any objections with a kiss your marriage is sealed again," The Officiant said.

Han never hesitated to stand and take Leia in her arms, kissing her with the intensity of a thousand suns as the small crowd applauded. For a moment everything in the past..good and bad slipped into now. All he had to look forward to is the second chance the Force had given him.

If Han didn't know better, he would have believed that their marriage was just as new as the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts [especially since I have high muse for Star Wars] at
> 
> melindarey.tumblr.com


End file.
